My Saviour is My Killer
by K-promises-fall
Summary: Just a little oneshot I decided to do that got way out of hand and I ended up loving it to near death. ItaHina friendship. It can be a romance if you want to look at it that way.


**My Saviour is My Killer**

By: K-promises-fall

OOO

He saved me. It was as simple as that. Just an act. He did not save me because he cared; no, he is not like that. He cares for nothing but power. He has no feelings but the hatred for everything from which he draws his power from. I knew all this, but as I said before… he saved _me_. I was weak and worthless; useless to him. He wanted power, yet I was powerless. I had nothing to give him, but he saved me. Giving back what I had lost; what had been stolen from me. It wasn't hard what he did- no, not hard for him at all. In fact, I think he was disappointed at how easy it was. He had saved me, then he saved what rightfully belonged to me from birth, and it was broken and the pieces scattered and of no true shape. What he had given back was a giant jigsaw puzzle, and I clung to all the pieces for fear of loosing them again, and they haunted me. Haunted me with things I should know and remember but didn't. They showed me the secrets my father kept from me and they showed me my mother and all she had taught me despite the council's rage. But I did not understand. I was confused; the pieces' sharp edges cutting my shaking fingers which struggled to grasp them. It was driving me insane; having something so important to me which I had not even known had been lost, broken, shattered, and yet unable to fix it. It hurt, and I was ready to give up and lose myself to the mental struggle- the nightmare that plagued me in the days and tore at my skin at night, but he… he…saved me. Again. He saved… me…

(Flashback)

_It was dark- so dark, and damp, or maybe that was just her clothes. The dark was freezing cold, or maybe that was her ice-covered heart. She didn't know what was real anymore, everything seemed fake. And she was so alone- so very alone. All alone in a dark cold place with her mother's lullaby for her- and only her, playing over and over like a broken record echoing in the dark. And Hinata was scared. She was scared of the dark and what it hid._

"_Sunrise to sundown_

_Through the blue_

_Behind the mountains._

_The dark chases you away_

_Your eyelids heavily droop_

_Night comes_

_The sun goes down_

_down_

_down_

_Behind the mountains_

_It sleeps."_

_And it played again, and again, and again, and the dark closed around her, and she watched her hand fade away. She was frightened. Her light was leaving. Night was swallowing her. It was never supposed to be like this. She would run- just like in her lullaby, and it would not catch her. Never this. She was becoming darkness and it scared her. She felt it creep around her and grab hold, and she felt as it pulled her down, down… so far down. And she screamed, but the darkness allowed for no sound and she was mute. She closed her eyes and was gone. And in the darkness the song played over and over, and one last time it played, and the ending changed._

"…_The sun goes down_

_down_

_down_

_Into the dark_

_To never rise again…"_

_-----End dream-----_

_Hinata bolted upright, eyes wide and frantic, her heart beating in her ears. A cold sweat ran down the side of her face and she looked around. It was dark, and it reminded her of her dream- it was oh so dark. She closed her eyes and imagined light, imagined the sun in the fields, and her mother. And her mother smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she heard it, in her ears._

"_Into the dark…"_

_And her mother was swallowed, the sun turned charcoal, her light became darkness._

"_To never rise again…"_

_She heard it, cold and unfeeling. It reminded her of something, but she couldn't remember what. She was so confused… so alone. So she did the only thing she could think of. She cradled herself; hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth- just like her mother would hold her. And she cried. She cried as the hours went by, or maybe it was minutes or maybe even seconds, but she cried._

_The door opened and a shadow made its way through the dark towards her, red eyes blazing. Only two people had eyes like that, and both frightened her. One was a traitor, seeking power and the other was a traitor who had it, and used it on his entire clan. The clouds on his clothing only proved one thing. She wasn't alone. It was much worse. She was alone, in a room, with Uchiha Itachi, the heartless murderer._

_Itachi stopped, his red eyes glaring, judging her, and he seemed to shrink, probably going to his knees so he was eye level with her huddled form. He was so close, their noses almost touching. She could feel his strangely warm breath on her face, and it made her tremble. Was this her end? His hand was removed from under his cloak and it moved slowly, almost mockingly toward her. She was going to die. She was going to die, and that was all that went through her head. And somewhere in her tainted mind, she was happy. She wanted to die. Ever since the death of her mother she just wanted to die, and he was finally going to kill her. She would have smiled, but she was still afraid. His hand got closer and her breath hitched in her throat. She stopped trembling, wanting to scramble away from his hand, but frozen in place. The shadows clung to her and kept her still. The shadows were slaves to darkness and the man before her was of the dark, and she was so afraid. His hand moved further and his thumb rubbed her cheek, and for a moment the shadows' grip loosened as she jumped slightly in astonishment. He had wiped away a tear, she could see it glistening in the dark as it ran down his thumb. Then he spoke to her, only once before he got up and quickly left. His fingers barely touching the side of her face. She shivered- for someone so cold, he was warm. Or maybe it was she was cold. She didn't know; she dint know** anything!!!!!** He spoke in a low, barely audible tone, his eyes searching hers and to her, he asked a queer question._

"_Do you remember… my shadow coated angel?" And just like that he was gone. And she stayed frozen, not by the shadows' force, but by pure shock. And his question repeated in her head. 'Do you remember… my shadow coated… angel? Do you remember… remember… Do I remember… Do I… remember… Angel…' And she remembered. It all came back, seemingly out of nowhere. Flooding her brain with memories sealed away. And she knew, he had saved her from certain death, she knew he had unsealed her memories. She remembered what her father done, the lies, the deception, the betrayal, the murder. She remembered the horrors she had witnessed in the Hyuuga clan, and she remembered him. When they first and last met and the promises they shared. She was his shadow coated angel. A being of light surrounded by darkness. She knew all the secrets of the dark and it covered her. That's what she was. And that was when she realized, he had saved her… twice. Saved her from death, and saved her from not remembering. She knew now, but the images would not stop, they kept coming, and it hurt. It hurt so much. There was no order, she tried to fit them together but she couldn't. Oh how she tried. But they kept coming, trying to fit in with the rest of her memories. All they did was scatter them. They messed with her mind. She was going insane. And it hurt. It hurt so much… It… hurt…_

_(End flashback)_

That was the time… I could have been happiest. With him. Just me and him, like in the past. But I was never meant to be happy. My memories haunted me. They were like a virus; broken and shattered and anything they touched broke. My mind was an unsolvable puzzle and he knew. He watched me, and I knew he hated to see me like that. He knew I was in pain, he knew I was going crazy. He knew I was becoming the dark. So, one last time, he saved me. Most would say I am wrong and that he did not. But he did. For the third time, he saved me. And when I felt his sword through my chest, I smiled. And now… as I take my last breath, I smile. Because I am happy. He saved me… by killing me, I was saved. And I smile because I can feel the darkness' grip on me loosen. I know I can be at peace, with my mother. And I can hear my special lullaby. But it is not my mother's voice, it's his. He's singing for me, for me alone, just like he used to. Uchiha Itachi killed me… and because of that… he… is my saviour.

-----End Story-----

K: Review. And yeah… I know it was a tad bit repetitive. But its that way for a reason. I'm proud of this one. There's going to be a sequel. I'm already working on it. But don't expect much. Its going to be a Oneshot too.

Review

Laterz ;)


End file.
